Surveying
This is the specific page relating to crafting and surveying. Originally... The early 2013 updates introducing surveying wilds to receive gemstones. There was a list in the roundhouse as to which gemstones you had, the number of the four types and which of the three merlin items you could trade against. Then the surveying was changed to it's current format of wilds to be used for surveying for gemstones which then require crafting via the workshop as detailed below. You MUST OWN a wild already. See Wilds page first for more info on wilds. The surveying gives gemstones (gems are for in game bonuses) Surveying Once you own certain wilds you can 'survey' them. For EMERALD Gemstones survey WOODS For RUBY Gemstones survey GRASSLANDS For DIAMOND Gemstones survey MOUNTAINS For SAPPHIRE Gemstones survey HILLS You must have troops with a knight 'reinforcing' the wild. Then a survey 'shovel' icon appears next to the troops under the 'march' on screen tab. Any surveying that is halted for any reason is lost. No gemstone will be earnt. For each city owned, you can survey up to 5 wilds. Owning all four cities allows 20/day. No evidence whether troop types or numbers in each wild make a difference. Knight level reduces survey time. 13 hrs is the longest survey time. recovery time Each wild needs recovery time after each survey of approx. 4 hrs. You cannot survey the same wild again during this time. Crafting Once you have surveyed, go to your building 'workshop' and click on the tab 'crafting'. There are FIVE TIERS OF GEMSTONES. Your city must have enough of the cost of each item to craft. You can craft as many of the gemstones as you own and have enough resource for. E.g. If your city has no food, you cannot craft rubies, however if any of your other cities have spare food, you can craft rubies in that city. purpose of gemstones As yet there is no known purpose to crafting. We await further info. To quote a mail PixieB received from Kabam support named kerri 'These crafted gems are for use during future events. They may not show available if you do not meet the requirements to craft them or level them up.' EDIT: Following the introduction of the Elevation feature, new Chests can be crafted in your Round Tower ... scroll down on the Artifacts tab after opening your Round Tower and you will find them, these Artifacts require Small Flawed Gemstones of the nominated type. Wondrous Treasure Chest is currently available during the Wondrous Treasure Exchange event, it is unknown (at this time) if this Artifact will be made available generally after the event has concluded. Crystals received upon opening your crafted Chests will vary. 'Small Flawed Rubies: ' These can be used to upgrade Barracks AFTER they have been leveled up lvl 10 with a Divine Inspiration. Go to your Round Tower and buy Mystic Crystial Chests with 3 small flawed rubies. Then go to your Chest in the bottom menu. Cash in your Mystic Crystal Chest for a Mystic Crystal. You will get 1-10 Mystic Crystals. Someone said you get more crystals if you open more than 10 chests at a time. I haven't noticed that. Barracks Level: #1 Mystic Crystal #3 Mystic Crystals #10 Mystic Crystals #250 Mystic Crystals FAQ In many wikis people ask questions that can be answered by either reading the top information carefully, or found within the first two most recent pages of comments. To enable you to find your answer faster, read carefully, many dont as evidenced by others. Started by 13:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) PixieB 13:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC)19/5/13 Category:Wilds Category:Surveying Category:Crafting